You and I
by MiM99
Summary: When Rory meets up with her cousin she meets a lot of interesting people, Finn Morgan included. FinnRory.


**You and I**

_A/N: I already have another Finn/Rory fic going, 'The Strangest Feeling', but I already found myself bored with it. I will update it though, but maybe not soon since I have finals the next couple of weeks and then I off ton vacation! Lol. Hopefully there will be some time in between to write. _

_Anyway, I am trying something else, humour instead of angst. Probably with a little drama too. It will probably be a little OOC and is definitely AU._

_Hope you like it, and if you do, please remember to hit the purple/blue button. All reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Alexis Bledel, Tanc Sade or any other character from the show that might appear. This is simply for entertainment purposes only._

_----------_

**Chapter 1**

_The Lord loves a drinking man_

She couldn't believe that he had actually tricked her into going there. After all he knew very well that she was coming today, just as well as he knew that these kinds of places were not her style.

Not her style, she thought bitterly. That was an understatement. She loaded these kinds of places. Not because of the obnoxious smell of strong alcohol or the many bimbos running around in small miniskirt and tops that should be forbidden to wear. Hell, it didn't even matter that you would be looked down on if you didn't drink at least 5 bears and was quite tipsy when you left. No, the fact that you couldn't even walk in without several heads turning and checking out every inch of your body, now _that_ bothered her.

She wasn't a very social person to start with, shy was maybe too strong. When she met new people she usually began rambling on and on about the strangest and most boring things. Plus, she was a private person and didn't like to be looked at as of she was nothing but meat. Hell, if she wanted that she would have gone to one of her grandmother's many parties where every fine Yale man where.

If it hadn't been for her oh so lovely cousin she would be at her new dorm right now, checking it out, meeting her roommates. Maybe they would even give you a tour and you would swap information about yourself. But of course not, no, she had to spend her first night at the campus pub.

Stupid cousin of hers. Stupid, obnoxious, cocky, womanizing cousin of hers.

As she stepped into the pub she immediately groaned. The music was terrible, not her style at all, and she sure had been right about the smell. She was sure that the ugly smell of booze would stick to her clothes. Great, now she had to go around, smelling like an alcoholic.

It didn't take long either before she noticed the guys looking. Green, blue and brown eyes fell on her body, slowly and almost teasingly scanning her up and down. When they finally came to her face most of them grinned at her or winked, while she only rolled her eyes.

Oh was he going to pay. No way was her cousin getting away with this.

She searched for him, but the pub was pretty crowded with blondes and cocky rich guys, so she couldn't see him. She looked around at the different booths, searching for a dark haired guy, middle tall with brown eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if she found him sitting with a blonde in his lap, smirking while his hand ran up and down her thigh.

One could wonder how they were related, them being completely different, but the fact was that they weren't. Somehow his mother had befriended her father and because of their strange relationship she now had to call him her cousin. She had so many greater names for him, but after asking her mother several times she still said that 'cocky rich son of a bitch' was inappropriate.

Which she could no understand since her mother got to call him 'Gigli-loving bastard'.

When she had looking for just about five minutes, she sighed and went up to the bar. That was just great. Not only had she been forced to come here, but he couldn't even sit somewhere where she would be able to see him. Honestly it wouldn't surprise her if there had been a change in plans and he and his friends had gone somewhere else.

That would be just typical of McCrea.

"Stupid arrogant jackas-"

"How come I feel like you are talking about me Gilmore?"

She closed her eyes as she heard the voice. Just as cocky as she had imagine. Turning around she came face to face with her already tipsy cousin Colin McCrea. "What gave me away? Jackass or stupid? Or could it be arrogant?" she asked sarcastic.

He shrugged, looking quite bored with his hands in his pocket. "All three? Don't worry about apologizing, I am use to it."

"I bet you are," she answered shortly.

He narrowed his eyes threatening. "Well, Gil, are we done with trashing each other so we can move on 'till the hugging?"

"As long as you stop calling me Gil," Rory answered. She got up and embraced her cousin.

Yeah, he may be a pain in the butt sometimes and annoying as hell, but he was still her cousin and close friend.

"Sure Leigh, whatever you want."

Oh yeah, he sure was annoying.

"Colin!" she said and let him go so she could hit him on his arm. He winched in mock pain. "Not Gil, Leigh or _Reporter Girl_. My name is _Rory_."

"Well...," he began. "Technically it is not-"

"Would you just shut up dear cousin of mine and bring me to your table, so I can enjoy an evening with total strangers? And quickly please, I really can't wait to see your newest bimbo," she said sarcastic and gave Colin a lame smile.

"Still doing the whole sarcasm thing?" he asked with raised eyebrow, but grabbed her by the waist before she could answer. "You haven't changed at all Rory," he said as he led her to their table.

"And neither have you. Still love alcohol, huh?" she said as she tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "Seriously Colin, you stink of booze. Take a break, will you? I didn't come here to hang out with my drunken cousin." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Actually I wouldn't have gone at all if you hadn't forced me. So the least you can do it stop drinking, so I doesn't have to sit at the table alone and try to make conversation with your pretty blonde."

"Sure Rory, I'll stop drinking. But only because you are the one asking."

She rolled her eyes. "You know Colin, hitting on your cousin is really disgusting."

"Well then it is a good thing that we aren't biological cousins," he winked at her. "And besides, just so you know, I didn't bring a blond this time." He looked at her, his chin raised high and his nose in the air, looking quite offended or at least he tried to. Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him, her hand suddenly covering her mouth in mock surprise. "Colin McCrea did not bring a blond? How can that be?" She shook her head and sighed dramatic. "What has this world come to?"

"Finn will just love you," he mumbled to himself before he began smirking again. "It is the truth. I did not bring a blond…" He paused. "I brought a brunette."

This time she sighed truthfully. "Of course you did," she simply said as they began walking to the booth again. It didn't take long before Colin stopped and Rory looked up to see three guys and one girl sitting at a table right in front of them.

One of them was a blond guy, whose face was, for the moment, twisted in a big smile. His deep brown eyes were fixated on the blond girl next to him. Rory couldn't help but immediately getting the wipe _rich kid_. If not only because of the girl next to him, who were shamelessly flirting with him, playing with her long blond hair and smiling oh so sweetly, also because of his dark sweatshirt and black leatherjacket. It was simple but just screamed _money_.

The second guy was brown-haired, extremely tall or so he seemed and had a thin frame. He was very normal looking, looked like a decent guy, but as soon as she saw his eyes move from the third guy's face and to her, and she immediately felt uncomfortable. His narrowed eyes looked her up and down and she tried to hide herself behind Colin. Colin must have noticed 'cause he put his arm back around her shoulder and sent the dark-haired guy a look that said _stay away_.

Finally, the last guy was brown-haired too, only a darker shade. His upper body was covered in a colourful shirt, which fitted his body perfectly and showed off his big muscles, while his legs were covered in a pair of loose dark jeans. He was absolutely amazing looking with his exotic looks; deep green eyes, tanned skin and dark messy locks.

She felt quite intrigued by him.

Until she noticed the empty beer bottles and glasses in front of him, that told her that he was just another young man throwing his life away by being wasted. Apparently all of Colin's friends were like that, which shouldn't really have surprised her since _he_ was just like that.

Well, how awesome. Not only did she have to be here, at this horrible pub, but she also had to deal with Colin's rich friends. And knowing her luck she would either embarrassed herself by being completely quiet, blushing by the most innocent comment, or by being freaked out to the core, rambling on and on about the most ridiculous things.

"Guys," Colin said and pulled her out of her thoughts. The group, the girls as well as the guys, looked up at Colin. "I'd like you to meet someone," he continued.

The blond guy, the Ritchie Rich wannabe, looked up and saw his friend's hand around the strange girl's waist and snorted. "Isn't one girl enough for a night, Colin? Really, do you need two?" he asked teasingly.

Both Colin and Rory groaned at his comment and looked at each other, disgust showing on their faces. "Logan, this is not another girl-"

"Really?" the third guy asked, surprising Rory with an adorable accent. "'Cause she sure looks like a girl to me, mate." He winked at Rory, who couldn't help the blush that crept to her cheeks.

How sweet, he thought to himself with a smile. It wasn't often that he hung around with shy girls, he preferred the girls who was confident, sure of themselves. But this girl, she had a certain appeal.

"As I was saying before Logan and Finn interrupted." Colin glared at both of them. "This is Rory Gilmore, my cousin."

"Your cousin?" both boys asked surprised.

"Well, not technically. You see, my dad and Colin's mother, Alice, have been best friends since they were kids. For some reason my dad didn't annoy Alice as much as he annoys me, and she has been able to stand him for several decades. I don't know why. Anyways, they were good friend and were often together, so Colin and I also spend a lot of time together. Usually because we were forced too. I mean, honestly, you are Colin's friends, right? You know how he is…" Rory ignored the look Colin sent her. "He can be quite a tight ass, can't he? Did you know that when we were younger he used to yell and fight with me because our snowman's eyes were too far apart? Actually one time he even measured it, so it would be perfect."

The group looked on as she continued to ramble.

"It was really pretty though. Actually quite amazing. My dad came out to see it, but then he accidentally tripped over it and it was ruined. Colin still hasn't forgiven him. But hat could also be because-"

"Rory!" Colin cut her off and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stop talking!"

She looked at him like he was crazy and held her hands up. "Relax Colin," she mumbled before looking at the four strangers. "What did I say?" she pretended to whisper. "Tight ass."

With narrowed eyes Colin began to introduce his friends. "So you have all experienced a nervous and stressed Gilmore, fun right?" he smiled sarcastic. "Anyway, Rory Gilmore everybody-"

"Actually it's-"

"Right," Colin interrupted her. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third-"

"But please call me Rory, I kind of hate Lorelai. The name that is, not my mother Lorelai." She looked up to see several confused faces and one slightly amused. "My mother's name is Lorelai, so when I said I hated Lorelai, I didn't mean her, but the name…"

"You hate your mother's name?" Finn asked amused and loved the look of confusion and disbelief that washed over the brunette's face.

Shaking her head quickly, Rory tried to explain. "No, of course not. I think Lorelai is really pretty, but I don't want to be called the same thing as my mother. Plus that would be too confusing. I mean, what if me and my mother were walking together and someone suddenly yelled, "Lorelai!" We wouldn't know whether or not the person meant me or my mother. You know because-"

She stopped talking when Colin's hand hit her back none too softly and she left out a soft groan, which only earned her another slap from Colin. He sent her an evil look. "Logan, Sophie, Robert and Finn," he replied quickly as he pointed to each person.

"Right. Nice to meet you. Rory Gilmore, but I think we've got that covered," she tried to joke as she and Colin took a seat at the table.

"I think so love," Finn said with a smile. "But I don't believe that Colin introduced us properly. Finn Morgan the second." He took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly, while Rory could do nothing but look on. After he removed his lips, he turned to his friend. "Robert Greenwald…" he paused when he came to the blond girl. "Sophie Asher? And Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan Huntzberger?" Rory asked amazed. "As in Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper man?"

Well, maybe tonight wouldn't completely suck.

"Good old dad," Logan replied sarcastic. "May I assume that you for whatever reason find him fascinating?"

"If you would assume that, you would assume right," Rory said with a nod of her head. "But who wouldn't? I mean, he is one of the greatest men in the world of journalism. He owns how many papers? He is a major remodel for a lot of people. Me including."

"Rory wants to be a reporter," Colin explained.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Logan responded shortly before turning to his blond and beginning another shallow 'conversation' with her, while Robert suddenly disappeared off to God knows where.

"You are friends with Logan Huntzberger," Rory whispered to her cousin.

"I am? Really?"

"You are and you didn't tell me!" She hit his arm and gave her an evil glare. "How could you not tell me that I would be meeting one of the most genius men's son tonight?"

Colin simply shrugged. "I don't think of him as a Huntzberger. Trust me, he is nothing like his father. Actually he hates his father. Hate maybe being too strong, but he certain does not want to become his father."

"He doesn't find his father fascinating?" she asked confused.

"Try being told everyday how to act, what to wear, what to say, where to go" Colin whispered, so only Rory could hear him. "Trust me, Mr Huntzberger might be a good business man but he is a lousy father."

"Ah," Rory said and nodded saddening.

Meanwhile Finn was becoming more and more annoy by being left out of the secret conversation. "Am I transparent or something?" he pouted as he got his friend's and Rory's attention. "Here I am, sitting complete alone while my two best friends are talking to beautiful girls."

Normally Rory would have to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She hated the smooth-talkers that kept on giving compliments; they seemed so fake, so false. But Finn, somehow his voice sounded sincere. Maybe he really meant it or he was a damn good actor.

"You can have Gil," Colin answered quickly. "She may look pretty, but the appeal wears off as soon as she opens her mouth."

"Hey!" Rory crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to me offended.

Colin simply smirked. "I speak the truth and only the truth. Sorry _Gil_. Anyway, I actually had a date. A beautiful brunette with deep brown eyes and a hell of a smile." He looked around at the pub. "Where did Angelica run off to?" he asked Finn.

"Well, I might have seen you and Rory and thought that you were more than friends…" he trailed off.

"Excuse me!"

"Well," Finn began and defended himself. "You did look quite cosy. Both with smile on your faces, your arm rapped around her."

"So you told her what exactly?" Colin asked frustrated.

"It was nothing really," Finn answered and waved his hand dismissing.

"How come I don't believe you?" Colin sighed. "Well then, I'm off to find her and explaining that Gil indeed is family. I mean, even if she was the last women of earth I wouldn't touch her!"

Rory looked over at Finn. "I feel so loved," she said nonchalant. "But I've got to say, Colin, I feel the same way. I'm not into incest either."

Colin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Sure lil' Gil. Anyway, I'll be right back," he said as he saw Rory opening her mouth. "Besides, I don't really trust that Finn won't make a move on you if you are sitting here all alone."

"What would give you that idea?" Finn said with an innocent expression, while Rory looked down at the table.

"I don't know, the fact that you hit on everything with legs and boobs?"

"Oh… Right. Fair enough mate," Finn nodded. Colin shook his head while rolling his eyes and went off to find his girl for the night.

"So Rory," the Australian began with a wicked smile. "You want something to drink?" He was already up before she answered.

"Sure, I'll probably need it," she mumbled. "Just nothing too strong, okay?"

"Sure kitten. I see Colin's drinking habits haven't rubbed on on you?" he joked and winked and went to get her a drink.

She gave him a slight smile and watched as he moved across the floor and on to the bar, where the bartender immediately took his order. He came back minutes later with two drinks, one normal beer and a very beautiful orange drink with a little umbrella. She looked uncertain at the drink as he handed it to her and sat down again.

"What is this?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Just a secret mix. Trust me, it taste like heaven, the best drink ever made, but will not get you too drunk."

"Then why didn't you order one?" she asked interested.

"Like I said… It will not get you too drunk." He winked at her and smiled gladly when he saw her blush.

She was beautiful, he couldn't help but think. Not just normal beautiful with blond hair and big breasts. No, she had a glow about her, even more when she blushed. Her golden cheeks became slightly pink, an adorable pink, and she bit her lip almost nervously. Her brown hair was curly and felt softly on her shoulder. It wasn't pinned or filled with hairspray; it had a more natural look over it.

"You are one of a kind," she whispered and took a sip of her pink drink. Instantly she moaned softly and closed her eyes, when the amazing taste almost became too much. She licked her lips, completely oblivious to the way Finn was looking at her. "My God, that is almost as good as coffee," she replied and opened her eyes. When her eyes slowly looked up at him, the blue in them surprised him with its intensity.

"Yeah…" he simply whispered. "Did you just have an orgasm, love?" he asked suddenly. "Because you looked like you just did."

She blushed again, mentally cursing herself, but shook her head. "No, Finn, I did not have an orgasm. I just like the drink."

"Al right doll. Since I was the one who got you your drink shouldn't I be reworded in some way?" he raised his eyebrow flirtatious.

"My God, you are shameless!" she laughed and he soon joined her.

Huh. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

----------

_Review please!_


End file.
